1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for gesture recognition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for recognizing a finger gesture by using depth information and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Due to the need to provide products with enhanced user convenience in the IT industry, various kinds of research on more comfortable, intuitive user interfaces are being conducted actively.
At the core of the interface technology, a gesture interface that enables the user to operate products without using a separate input apparatus, but by using the user's natural motion is getting great attention from the public.